Standing in the Middle
by Ro Fawkes
Summary: Selamat datang di Standing in the Middle. Sebuah cerita lain yang disuguhkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Read On!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

**Pairing: ** Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha.

**Genre:** Mystery & Romance.

**Warning: **Dark fiction. Author newbie.

**Rating: **M.

* * *

**Standing in the Middle of Nowhere**

Prologue: Run and Find Your Castle

Buku-buku jarinya memutih, rambutnya sendiri tersibak ganasnya angin malam, suara dahan kayu membuat segalanya semakin runyam di beberapa sisi. Gadis itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyeret kaki kecilnya di tengah badai salju; hamparan memutih dan dengungan bising mengaung di sepenjuru desa.

Tubuhnya menggigil, benar-benar menciut. Tapi, ada yang lebih menciut dari apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Nyalinya. Nyalinya mengempis sampai tak terlihat kecuali kepulan asap yang merebak, menghanguskan harapan yang coba ia posisikan saat jenjang kakinya menginjak jalan setapak menuju rumah penampungan yang teletak di ujung desa.

Tas kecilnya tertutup kepulan salju, meleleh dan mungkin membasahi baju bekasnya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tas. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri dalam kondisi apapun, apapun yang akan menanti di pintu penjara berkedok panti asuhan yang menelan siapa saja yang bersua di dalamnya.

Sekilas, netra hijaunya memutar, menganalisa segala sesuatu yang akan melindunginya jika rencana yang ia susun berantakan, bahkan yang terburuk; gagal.

Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama ketika derap langkah dan sua-sua dewasa mengekor dari arah belakang.

Sudah tak ada waktu bahkan untuk bernapas sekalipun, ia tak bisa; seolah tertarik dan terenggut begitu saja, dengungan wanita dan suara teriakan keras dari penjuru arah menjadi alasan utamanya untuk terus berjalan.

Mungkin setengah berlari.

Atau berlari cepat, sampai hampir tersandung.

"Itu dia…"

Ia bergidik, suara mereka menajam dengan aksen Jepang dingin, khas pedalaman. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan pertanda yang tidak baik; mereka orang Idealis yang menghukum siapa saja yang menurut mereka salah, bahkan seonggok anak kecil yang tak berdaya sekalipun; sepertinya.

Langkah-langkah itu semakin mendekat.

Dan dia sudah hampir menyerah.

Hampir, tentu saja, hampir.

Sudah tidak ada waktu, obor menyala memerah terlihat membelah hutan desa yang coba ia langkahi, obor yang dilengkapi dengan garpu dan kapak yang akan siap mencincang kepalanya.

"Kejar penyihir bodoh itu…"

Suara itu semakin mengerikan, jadi gadis _emerald_ menghempaskan tasnya; sesuatu yang sangat bodoh dan tak akan ia lakukan jika bukan dalam waktu yang menuntut dan mengejar kematian. Membuka resleting paling atas dan memasukkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam, mencari sesuatu, menggeledah demi sesuatu.

Dapat.

Sesuatu benda yang ia genggam erat dalam rengkuhan dadanya. Sesuatu yang tak akan ia tinggalkan, bahkan ketika harus memilih antara tas berisi pakaian dan makanannya, ia akan tetap membawa _ini_. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia diteriaki _penyihir_ dan dikejar layaknya maling ayam dipagi buta.

Meninggalkan tas beratnya, ia sudah berlari, mencoba membuat alibi bahwa ia sudah mati dimakan hewan buas dan yang tersisa hanya tas yang masih _utuh_. Ia tahu ini ide bodoh, tapi akan ia coba demi sesuatu yang bernama kehidupan.

Rasa itu sudah menerkam pada harapan ketika melihat rumah besar di depan mata dengan lampu-lampu temaram mengelilingi setiap temboknya. Rumah itu bak istana megah dengan tembok abu dan karamel bercampur menjadi satu dalam tarikan napas dan kerjapan mata.

Namun, istana itu semakin mengabur dengan jejaknya yang semakin kecil.

Semakin lelah, dan asa itu semakin menipis.

Ia berlari, lagi.

Dicincang oleh warga karena diduga sebagai penyihir bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan; bukanlah sebuah pilihan mutlak.

Netra hijau itu ketakutan ketika sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam kepalanya. Kepala lepas, kulit melepuh dan rambut merah muda yang dirajut menjadi syal musim dingin.

Jangan sekarang.

Tap.

Satu injakan pada teras sang istana membuat segalanya terlihat mulai terang.

Ia tak tahu tempat ini, tapi ia akan masuk.

Apaun yang akan terjadi setelahnya, bahkan ketika ia berada dalam ketidak adaan.

Ia akan masuk dan berlindung.

Sakura Haruno sudah berdiri di dalam istana yang membuka ketika istana itu semakin mengabur dan hilang dari pandangan masyarakat.

Istana mengabur dan menghilang menjadi kilatan misterius.

Sakura Haruno ada di dalamnya.

Sakura Haruno; gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ketiadaan.

Ketiadaan yang mengancam kematian.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
